The Black Angel
by Mimi chan25
Summary: Bestfriends are such integral parts of our lives. But when she breaks your heart, what will you do? Chapter 7: Firsts Enjoy!
1. The Beggining

Bottom of Form

The Black Angel

I don't own CCS...

The sun had already set. Most of the students had already gone home.

Only students belonging to certain clubs remained in the school.

Tomoyo walked out from the music room after rehearsing with the school choir. There was an upcoming regional singing contest that the school will be joining. Everyone was excited and is practicing very hard.

Everything was going well. They were doing great in their practices and their instructor even commented that they have a great chance to win the contest.

Surely, it will bring great pride to school.

As she was walking down the stairs, she heard the always cheerful voice of Sakura, her  
bestfriend, and Naoko.

She turned into a stop when she heard Sakura say:

"Sometimes I get irritated with Tomoyo. She's always there wherever I  
go."

It hit her really hard.

Painful.

Very Painful.

"I think she's being jealous of Li, because you two are very close as a couple  
now and you don't have much time for her." Naoko said. Tomoyo held her  
chest.

Then another statement being let given away.

"Tomoyo knows that things can and will change. She really has to stop loving me  
that much…even if it hurts."

Tomoyo cant take it anymore.

She ran.

Ran.

Away from her happiness.

Sakura.

She ended up stumbling into Li who asked her what's wrong

But she knew she can't face the truth, so she ran.

She found her self stopping in the school's rooftop.

She cried.

Cried.

"why am I crying?" she asked herself.

She didn't know.

She really don't know.

Tears streamed from her eyes but she didn't stop it. She just cried.

Then the wind ran past her.

Then she smiled between her tears.

"Nothing matters anymore." She said in a low voice.

Then in a very loud voice.

"Nothing matters anymore! Love, friendship, care or whatever they don't  
matter anymore!"

NOTHING!

She laugh.

AN: I know it's a bit crazy and badly written but you will understand it more in the next chappie..

But I would need reviews so..

Click that button.


	2. Transformations

The Black Angel

The Black Angel

Chapter Two: The Black Angel has AWAKENED!

Another usual day for the people of Tomoeda. But to the three magic people: Sakura, Syoran and Eriol this day would completely change their entire lives.

Sakura, Syoran and Eriol are sitting under a Cherry blossom tree while eating their snacks.

"Sakura, have you finished your book report?" Syoran asked before taking a bite in his ham-and-cheese sandwich. "I still haven't finished mine. I'm only halfway of the story."

Sakura looked at Syorans' way. "Not yet but I'm nearly finished. It took me two weeks to finish the book I was reading and I'm working on the book report now. How about you Eriol?" Sakura asked and both she and Syoran looked at him. He sipped from his juice before answering.

"Yes, I've finished mine and I'm about to submit it today. By the way Sakura, I haven't seen Daidouji-san today. Is she sick?" Eriol asked receiving a glare from his cute li'l descendant. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I really don't know. She didn't call to inform me if she's sick or have something important to do today, which she rarely does." Sakura said wondering what might have happened to her BESTFRIEND.

"Why don't we visit her later this afternoon after our classes? I'm sure she won't mind." Syoran suggested.

Eriol and Sakura both agreed.

--

Tomoyo lay at her queen-sized bed while darkness conquered her whole room, body, heart and mind. The only light came from the candles scattered all over the room.

Dark, evil aura surrounded Tomoyo. She had finally let herself be swallowed by darkness.

And along with her transformation, was beings from the shadows had finally found its portal back to the human world.

"My dear, let me conquer all of you. Let yourself be one of us. Let me make you my Black Angel. Let us be united."

Then black light surrounded her whole being but instead of pain Tomoyo only felt desire, pleasure, evil power and revenge swirling inside her.

Yes, she would have her revenge.

Soon.

Then the voice spoke again.

"My love now we are united. You can do anything to this filthy world, you can have your desired revenge. And alas! Soon when the time comes for me to be with you. We will bring this world to its end!" Then the voice laughed evilly. "Now wake up! Wake up from your evil sleep and be the BLACK ANGEL!"

Then Tomoyo woke from her sleep and an evil smile was pasted on her lips. She stood up and walked in front of a mirror.

Her eyes seemed to have a more darker tint. Her hair seemed to be longer, now past her waist. Everything seemed to be the same except the dark aura that emanated from her.

"Now I'm a new Me! I'll let go of my horrible past. I am now the BLACK ANGEL!" she said. Suddenly, the mirror glass broke into tiny pieces.

The ground shook. Nature looked like it has sensed that a new evil was born into the world.

And it screamed. Hoping that there are those who would be able to hear their cry.

Otherwise, it will be too late for everbody…and the world.

'I'm powerful now. I am more powerful from Sakura, Syoran or even Clow Reed. With my new power I shall take my revenge against the girl named Kinomoto Sakura !' Tomoyo thought.

--

After their classes, Sakura, Syoran and Eriol walked to Tomoyo's mansion. When they have reached the gates, Sakura pressed the doorbell making the guard come their way.

"Oh Kinomoto-san, you're here! Tomoyo-sama is expecting your arrival." The guard said. The only thing the three could do at that time was smile. The guard guided them to the mansion. The maids greeted them happily. They let the three teen-agers walk to their master's room.

When Sakura, Syoran and Eriol reached Tomoyos' room they knocked softly. At first no one answered so they knocked again. It was then that they heard Tomoyo's melodic voice.

"Sakura, is that you?" she asked. But Tomoyo knew that they would be coming at the first place so she they would not be suspicious. Eriol, after hearing Tomoyos' voice, felt a very powerful power in the room. But as soon as it came, it quickly disappeared.

Eriol decided to ignore it. Afterall, for all of them, Tomoyo was just a non-magic ordinary girl.

Dead wrong.

"Yes Tomoyo-chan! And Eriol and Syoran is also with me."

"Come in!"

When the three of them entered, the only thing they saw was the candles, which was everywhere in the room.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in one of the corners of the room.

"Miss, where is Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

Then, they heard the figure laugh.

"Sakura, I'm right here." Then the girl turned into their direction which made their eyes widen.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura, Eriol and Syoran said at the same time, very surprised at what they saw.

--

AN: Hello everybody! I know that this chappie is a bit dark and well short but it is what it should be its part of the story. I guess this length of chapter will remain at the future chapters. Next Sakura and the others will notice the changes that will happen to Tomoyo. Before I let go of the next chapter I need reviews 5 and more perhaps. Tnx!

Mimi-chan

Please click that button………………………


	3. Changes!

The Black Angel

The Black Angel

Chapter Three: Changes!

"TOMOYO!"

Sakura, Eriol and Syoran said at the same time very surprised at what they saw.

It was the same Tomoyo alright. But at the same time she was different from before.

Tomoyo was actually wearing a mini skirt and a really fit tank top with words "CAUTION: TOO HOT!" printed in it.

Ofcourse, normally you wouldn't find this shocking. That is if the person wearing the outfit used to be extremely demure and elegantly dressed.

After a few seconds of staring, Eriol was the first one to recover, "Daidouji-san, what happened to you? This isn't like you."

Tomoyo noticed the stares that she had gained from her ex-friends (in her point of view), which she had expected from the beginning, which made her smirk.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, there's nothing wrong. As a matter of fact I feel GREAT! This is the greatest feeling that I had felt in my whole life, and as for my clothing I decide to change my way of dressing a bit because I think I should go with the latest fashion trends." She lied. Seeing at the shocked faces of her companions, she smiled inwardly.

"A--A BIT!? Tomoyo-chan look at yourself now. You look different! Do you know what? You look those dirty girls found in the downtown bars!" Sakura cant define what she is feeling right now anger? Confusion? She really doesn't know. What she knows is that her best friend changed a lot.

Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes but it doesn't changed Tomoyo's passive expression.

"Tomoyo-chan, you..you look beautiful the way you are before and you don't need to change your looks."

"KINOMOTO-SAN! I'll take that as a compliment but anyways YOU can't tell ME how should I look or what should I wear because you are not MY mother or something!" Tomoyo shouted, sarcasm dripping in every word.

Syoran and Eriol were shocked but Sakura was the most affected of them all. It was because she heard Tomoyo called her 'KINOMOTO-SAN' instead of her usual Sakura-chan, which is really weird.

"By the way what is the reason of your sudden visit? Is there anything wrong?" Tomoyo asked obviously trying to mask her little slip off. Sakura noticed the sudden changed of endearment but she waved it off her mind.

"N- no there is nothing wrong but our teacher in music approached me and told me to tell you that you and the choir have practice tomorrow after school. You know for the singing contest for the end of the next month."

Tomoyo sighed. At first she didn't answered but only poured some more tea in her empty cup. 'Now is the moment to put the painful past behind...' Tomoyo thought as she took a sip in her tea.

"I'm going to quit the choir, I'm getting bored of singing so I decided to change in another profession… like Dancing!" Tomoyo said excitedly but it doesn't reached her beautiful blue eyes. It was another statement that left the other people in the room more shocked than they were before.

"Daidouji, are you sure about your decision? I mean its not that I'm intruding or something but singing has been your career since before so why stop it now?" Syoran said as he held Sakura more tightly on the waist.

The action irritated Tomoyo much further that her temper once again rose. As painful memories flashed back her mind, mean words started to come from her mouth.

"Li-kun, if you are against my decision the door of my house is open widely so you can go out. You people have no right to tell me if my decision is wrong or right it is my own will that I gave up my singing career so just care about your own life and don't bother mine." Tomoyo burst out but this time she can't control her fe.elings. Eriol felt the strong but hardly noticeable evil force surrounding Tomoyo's aura.

"Tomoyo-chan what is happening to you! You're not like this, something is wrong. Tell me so we can help you out!"

"Sakura I told you earlier that there is nothing wrong and if you really cared about me, you three will leave me alone. I--I just need some time, maybe I'm just stressed out for I have so many things to do and think about so...please." Tomoyo casted her head away from the face of Sakura and the others.

"Okay Tomoyo-chan we will leave you now but if need us don't hesitate to call ok?" Sakura said as they moved out of Tomoyo's room, Sakura's hand was already on the doorknob when she saw Tomoyo nod.

Tomoyo cried her self to sleep as she once again remembered the day that her heart had been broken by her one true best friend, Sakura.

Before sleep came to her the last thing she had thought is that 'I shouldn't cry anymore for Sakura or for anyone else. I'm more powerful than anyone else is. I'm the BLACK ANGEL!'

As for Sakura, Syoran and Eriol they walked in the street away from the Daidouji's mansions. Each one of them is on their own deep thoughts but the only question that is playing on their mind is.

What happened?

...

AN: I can't believe it! I've finished another chapter. Well here it is guys I know it's a bit dark just like the next chapters will be but every story has good endings (well actually not all some are sad.). I know others think I'm mad for making Tomoyo like this but I think this will turn out just right so please keep on reading .I wanted to thank the readers who reviewed in my fic and also the future readers who will and I wish there would be. So I will really need some encouragement from the people out there for me to continue this..

Mimi-chan

Please click that button...


	4. Heartaches

The Black Angel

The Black Angel

Chapter four: Heartaches

As for Sakura, Syoran and Eriol they walked in the street away from the Daidouji's mansions. Each one of them is on their own deep thoughts but the only question that is playing on their mind is.

What happened?

...

As the three continued walking, silence had befallen on them. This irritated Syoran making him want to talk about something, ANYTHING.

"So, what do you think is Daidouji-san's problem? You seems to be out of herself today." Syoran asked to no one in particular.

The question was left hanging for sometime. When Syoran felt that he would not be getting any answer from his companions, he finally settled with just snaking his arms around Sakura's waist.

Unnoticed by anyone, this simple act made Eriol flinch.

Then, Sakura heard a voice inside her head. At first she thought that she was just she was imagining it. Only when the voice became louder and clearer that she realized that it was Eriol who was talking to her telephatically.

'Sakura! Sakura!' Sakura almost jumped when Eriol started shouting at her for her lack of answer but refrained from doing so not to arose suspicion from Syoran.

'Koishii, what are you doing? What if I can't stop myself from shouting for hearing creepy voices in my head?' Sakura almost shouted at Eriol out of her annoyance.

'Sorry, but as far as I can see I think you're enjoying Syoran's little hug.' Eriol said and Sakura heard a hint of irritation and hurt, which made her grin.

'So you are jealous?'

'Of course I'm jealous! Who do you think wont be when he sees his girlfriend being hugged by another man and not himself?' Eriol's hand was clutched at his sides, almost hurting himself. Out of the corner of her eyes, Sakura saw it which made her heart fill with guilty.

'What do you want me to do? Tell him 'Syoran do you know something? I love Eriol!' That'll break his heart so much.' Sakura shouted telepathically to Eriol.

'I know! I know! I think this is the right time to tell him the truth because I don't want him knowing the truth from others and not from us.' Eriol explained to Sakura which made Sakura sigh.

'ok...'

A few minutes more had passed before both Sakura and Eriol halted into a stop which made Syoran turn his head around to see what's the problem. He was already a few steps forward from them.

"Sakura, Eriol why the sudden stop? Have you forgotten anything at Tomoyo's house?" Syoran asked the later question is for Sakura. Sakura advanced forward to Syoran as she stop just in front of Syoran she took hold of Syoran's hands. Syoran looked at her, confused.

"Syoran I have to tell you something. Something important."

"Ok. So what is this important something?" Syoran innocently asked not knowing that the answer would be the reason for one's brokenheart.

"Me and Eroil.." Sakura is having a hard time.

"You and Eriol what?" Syoran asked looking from Sakura to Eriol and back.

"Me and Eriol is having. Oh I cant do this!"

"Having what?! Mou Sakura! Speak more clearly!" Syoran was starting to get irritated.

"Having...I'm sorry Eriol but I can't tell him!" Sakura said as she ran and hug Eriol which made Syoran narrow his eyes.

So it was up to Eriol.

"Me and Sakura are in love with each other." Eriol finished and for the first few seconds Eriol's words echoed over and over again in his head.

"Wha.what do you mean? Sakura, tell me everything is just a Big joke right? Right!" Syoran almost shouted the words but was able to control his self. And as for Sakura she continued to cry more as Syoran had a sudden raised of voice.

"Syoran, please understand us! Sakura and I loved each other very dearly and I will fight for her as long as I'm alive. So please.."

"You want me to understand you two?! Ha! How dare you! Have you even considered my feelings?"

"Listen, we're sorry from the bottom of our hearts but you should accept the truth!"

But Syoran isn't listening he had turned around and started running in the way to Tomoyo's house. (Sounds interesting!) As for Eriol and Sakura they stood in their place still holding each others arms.

"Eriol, what had we done?" Sakura lifted her face from Eriol's chest and stared at her love one demanding for a comforting answer.

"We had just done what we think is right. Its good that we told him now than later for it might cause more hurt that it had given him now."

I hope you're right...

I hope you're right...

--

AN: Well, that was it! I hope no one is angry with me because of pairing Sakura with Eriol. I just wanted to try different pairings (don't worry the next time it would be different I assure you.). better of with my problem on how to tell Xiao Lang the BIG SECRET than let myself suffer on how to do it in the next chappies. Well I'll be waiting for ENCOURAGING REVIEWS from the readers who will be (thankfully!) wanting to read this one. Thank you all! (Maybe 5 more review won't hurt it'll depend on how happy I am)

Charos!

Please Click that button...


	5. Revenge

The Black Angel

The Black Angel

Chapter five: Revenge

Tomoyo starts her revenge. Will anyone be able to stop her?

How?

...

She stood at the window watching her 'enemies' leave through the gates of her mansion.

Their reactions when they saw her was really laughable.

They stared at her like there is no tomorrow. But she was not surprised; after all she was expecting that kind of reactions from them from the beginning.

She was amazed that they, being magical people, didn't notice the dark aura she had. She chuckled.

"My revenge is already starting. All my plans are already in order and all I need to do is deceive every one of them and they even woudn't know what came their way." Tomoyo said, her face suddenly turning grim.

"I'll make sure that they will suffer the same sadness and helplessness I felt when I learned about the things they do behind my back. I'll make sure they will!"

Tomoyo grabbed a vase near her and threw it across the room. Then a deep, eerie voice echoed through out the room.

"Tomoyo...My dear Tomoyo, why the sour face? I thought you were having fun with your new powers? Or are you not?" The voice said which made Tomoyo sudder.

Tomoyo putted on a fake smile. "Oh no. Actually a minute ago I am toying with Sakura and the other. I'm laughing inwardly in their foolishness" she said.

But deep inside Tomoyo she felt something was not right. As if something inside her is fighting with each other. Then extreme pain conquered her whole being.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Help! Salazar, Help me!" Tomoyo crouched in the floor in pain and waiting for the voice to help her.

There was a long silence before the voice spoke again.

"Now, now, my Tomoyo. This is a natural occurrence in your transformation as the Black Angel. Normally, it won't hurt too much, but in your case...being a good person before, turning evil, it would be a bit difficult. But do not worry, just a few more minutes the transformation will begin." Salazar explained.

Then a gust of wind encircled her and she was lifted from the floor for a few inches. The wind grew stronger and Tomoyo was spinning. For people who have magical power they would easily see the changes in Tomoyo's form. Her baby blue eyes is now a deep, dark blue that will make the sea jealous, her body has now a bit more curvy that it shows her true beauty as a woman, her hair was has a glistening sheen that looks irresistible to stare but what would caught one's eye was the dark power and aura surrounding her.

Then she released a very powerful energy throughout the world. Anyone one sensing it knows that danger was ahead in the future. Tomoyo had already planted her feet to the floor again an evil smile gracing her lips.

"I feel much better now, I feel more power full...UNBEATABLE!" Tomoyo said as she examine herself.

"I'm glad you liked your new self. I was doubting that you will accept them easily. Nonetheless you can now do everything you want..." The voice changing into completely serious. "But remember, NEVER and I say never ever betray me or you will suffer the consequences. You had already given me your mind, body, soul...Everything! So if I ever learned that you did something against me, the payment is your life!"

Salazar laughed almost maniacally.

"Don't worry, my dear Salazar, I assure you that my loyalty is in your hands and I myself will hand to you my life if I knew I had something terribly against you." She said. "Wait, won't you mind if I ask when are you going to join me here in this filthy world? Don't ever think that my power alone will fill the emptiness of my heart, that is if I have one." Both the voice and Tomoyo laughed.

Silence, then. "Patience my dear, Patience. It will take time but I will make sure that in no time I will be by your side but for the meantime here is a little gift for you from me." Then a necklace appeared right in front of Tomoyo. The necklace has a golden chain and the pendant was a snake encircling a black heart. Inside the heart is a blue gem shines even if it was dark inside the room.

"So beautiful...are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"Of course it is only for my Angel, my Black Angel. You will need it to transform (just like Sakura, except Tomoyo is changing with the use of power) to the Black Angel's form so that no one will notice the you to the real you" Salazar said.

"I understand"

"Remember: you are our key to opening a portal to this world and the underworld. I have given you ultimate power and now it is your time to fulfill your part of the bargain."

The voice had already disappeared.

"I know."

AN: Hello everyone! It's Mimi-chan reporting! I just came from a long vacation (or rather work) and I'm continuing this fic. (Gratefully) I wish for reviews to come to encourage me to conitnue. Thank you for those who will read this fic!

Anything is welcome : suggestions, comments, etc.

Mimichan


	6. Prophesy

**The Black Angel**

**by Mimi-chan**

_Standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

Once again the season of snow came. 

It brought down peace and quiet into the streets. Strong, cold winds would hit anyone who would venture outside their homes. Whenever there would be a snowstorm, the storekeepers were forced to close for the day. All they could do was pray that the heavens would be good enough and let them continue on their businesses. But not all commercial establishments were unfortunate at this time of the year. Hotels and motels were surely to have many customers to accommodate. It was mainly because of the traveler's fear of accidents.

The arrival of winter meant a lot of things for different people. But to children who would spend their days out in the sun, it only meant one thing. Isolation. They would be stuck at home doing house chores for their mothers. But some were lucky enough; they still had their siblings to play with. Although to those who had none, they would either laze around the house or bury themselves to books. Transporting them to another place, another time. Still there was some compensation to all this winter drama. Mothers would cook a hot chocolate drink and cookies for them to munch on. Before going to sleep, their mothers would tuck them in and tell them stories.

On some days, when the sun would come out and shine, they would be allowed to go out and play snowballs with their playmates. Yet there were one child who loved winter.

For this certain girl, winter represents eternal beauty. Whenever this certain season would come, she would grow excited. Not only because of her admiration for the season but also the arrival of a very special person. During this time of the year, her favorite grandmother would visit them. She would always look forward to her visits because her grandmother would surely have new stories to tell her. These certain tales and legends could never be found in books. Although these stories were a bit weird and different, she loved them all the same.

And now, she waits patiently in her room. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

The girl looked up from her book. "Yes? Who is it?" she asked.

"Little Miss, your mother requires your presence in her office." Was their butler's reply.

"Okay, thank you. Please tell her that I shall be there any minute."

"Yes, Little Miss."

The little girl waited until she heard the last sound of the butler's shoes. She neatly closed the book and returned it to where it was placed. She went to her closet and looked for the appropriate dress to wear. The dress she picked was a lavender colored dress. It was a gift from her mother for her last birthday. As she changed, she wondered about what her mother was to tell her. Surely it was an important matter for she was seldom to be called by her mother. To her office no less. It might only mean one thing, it was about work.

As much as possible, the little girl would stay away from the portion of the house where her mother worked. It only reminded her how lonely she was in that house. She had been used to the quietness of the house. Others would have been driven crazy if they stayed there. She had no one to talk to. The butler, the maids, and all the other house helpers would only talk to her if she needed or wanted something. Sometimes she would try to indulge them in a normal conversation but all she got from them was a polite answer and a withdrawn reaction.

They would never encourage any conversations with the daughter of their employer. The house lacked warmth. Its heart was dead. Even her own mother left her on her own. She was allowed to do anything she liked. The only times that her mother talked to her was whenever she would ask about school and her grades.

It seemed to her that her mother only cared about was her school standing. Her mother did not know anything about her, she was simply – her daughter. Her mother wouldn't even know if she was sick. It was always the family doctor and the maids that took care of her whenever she was sick. It was not because her mother did not care whenever she was sick, it was just he didn't want her mother to know. The little girl feared that she might only disrupt any of her mother's work or that she might not just care. She was quite aware of the sympathetic or jealous looks that the maids gave her.

Maybe that was the reason that she loved winter. It might be because it was like a mirror to her life.

But now, she must meet her mother. She didn't want her to be waiting. After she finished changing, she went out of her room and walked to the cold hallways of the mansion. She had memorized by heart every twists and turns of the mansion. So she expertly maneuvered her way to her mother's office.

Finally, she stood in front of her mother's door. She knocked.

"Come in." was her cue to go in. Before entering, she fixed the imaginary wrinkle in her dress.

As she entered the large room, she quickly found her mother in front of one of the tall bookshelves. It looked like she had to wait for her mother to finish what she was doing before disturbing her. The little girl closed the door and moved to sit on one of the wooden chairs in front of her mother's working desk. She sat straight as she was taught by her fashion teacher. When her mother returned to her chair, she laid the book on the table. The little girl examined the cover. It looked old but it still had retained it beautiful designs though a bit faded. She was sure that she had never seen that book before. Her mother opened the book to its first page. The little girl couldn't decipher the characters in the page. Her mother acted as if she still didn't know that her daughter was already there.

The little girl cleared her throat. "Mother, why is it that you called for me?"

Her mother stopped looking through the pages and looked at her instead. She had a serious look on her face that indicated that she was wondering herself why her daughter was there. Her mother closed the mysterious book.

"Your grandmother called. She told me that she would be arriving around lunch." Her mother said. Her picked up another set of documents and started to read it leaving her daughter to herself.

"Is that all mother?" the little girl asked. Her mother nodded to her, her eyes never left the documents in her hands.

She sighed. It was a very comforting thought that her grandmother would be arriving soon. She decided that she should leave. But she stopped short when a knock came on the door.

"Madame, you mother had arrived. She is waiting in the living room. Shall we prepare the food?" the butler said.

The little girl looked at her mother who looked like she didn't heard one thing then back to the door. She decided that she should answer their butler. "Please do tell my grandmother that we will be coming downstairs. And please do prepare lunch."

"Yes, Little Miss." And he was off again.

The little girl went back to her mother and stopped at a respectable distance before her mother.

"Mother, our butler said that grandmother had arrived. Shall you be joining me to meet her?" she asked.

Once again it looked like she was not heard so she tried again. "Mother?"

"I still have to finish some work so go without me. I will follow later. Don't leave her unattended." came her mother's order.

"I understand mother. I shall take my leave now mother." The little girl did not wait for a reply. It was enough that she had announced her flight. She knew that she would not receive any reply. She went downstairs and saw her grandmother sitting on the couch drinking tea. When her grandmother finally noticed her and she ran to her grandmother's waiting arms.

"Granny! How I missed you!"

Tears were threatened to leak out of her eyes. She inhaled the classic perfume that her grandmother always had on her.

"Oh dear. You've grown so much!" her grandmother said, laughter in her voice. Her grandmother took in her appearance as she was tightly bound in her grandmother's arm. The stunning little girl was really extraordinary. Long, dark hair. Petit body. Great posture. Enchanting violet eyes. Beautiful face. Pleasing personality. Smart. Talented. Humble. Kind.

A lovely girl indeed.

For a few more minutes they stayed in that position. Her grandmother gently stroking her hair while she was comfortably settled in her arms. The little girl became tense when she heard footsteps arriving. A moment later her mother arrived. She quickly straightened her face and dress. This did not go unnoticed by her grandmother who said nothing.

"Good day mother. I hope you had a comfortable journey." The little girl's mother asked the older woman. Her grandmother picked up her tea again and sipped before answering. "Yes I did. Only that I had a hard time keeping myself warm while on the road."

"I see." The girl's mother looked at her. "Is the food ready? I'm sure your grandmother is now hungry."

"I –--" The little girl didn't know what to answer her mother.

"The little miss had already ordered us to prepare the food, Madame. All that is missing is your presence in the dining room." The butler said. The butler bowed before leaving the room and when he bowed at her all she could do was smile.

Lunch went off smoothly. No talk was done while eating. It had been routine. Most of the days, she dined alone. The servants were not allowed to eat along with the masters. It was a form of disrespect. It was the reason she never invited them to eat with her. She cold get them to trouble.

After lunch, her grandmother and mother went to her mother's office to talk. She was left alone again. She went back to her room to resume her reading. While reading, she could not help but think of what happened in the living room. The butler had saved her from humiliation. She must a find a way to repay him. She scanned her mind for a perfect gift. Then, the answer came to her.

Being the only daughter, her mother gave her anything and everything. It didn't matter if she wanted it or not, she would still get it. One of her favorite places in the house was her own mini kitchen. It was a gift for her birthday. Her mother knew she liked to cook so she arranged one of the available rooms to be used as a kitchen.

She entered her kitchen and was not seen for nearly an hour. And when she was, delicious trays of muffins had mysteriously appeared in the main kitchen.

The helpers were surprised and confused from whom it was from. But somehow the butler knew who it came through the note that was with it.

It said:

_Thank you everyone._

_This is my gift for all of you._

_I hope you'll like it._

"It was from our Little Miss. She wishes to express her gratitude. It would be an insult to her if we do not eat it." The butler told them. One by one they started to get a piece of the hot muffins on the tray. Everyone agreed that it was delicious.

One maid said, "The Little Miss is really kind, isn't she?"

Another agreed, "Yeah. And she's a good baker too. And you know what I broke my ankle yesterday while walking down the stairs. She saw me. You know what she did? She took all the clothes to the laundry room and fixed my ankle."

Murmurs of agreement could be heard in the crowd. Suddenly everyone started to talk about the little girl. Not one thing was said about her.

Unknown to them, someone was quietly listening outside the hall. A tear fell on her cheeks and a smile graced her face.

They made her truly happy.

Nightfall came and she was in her room with her grandmother. Her grandmother was sitting in a rocking chair in front of the fireplace. While the little girl was sitting on the floor ready for another adventure in the world of fairytales.

"Tonight, what I'm about to tell you is a legend."

"A Legend" the little girl asked

"Yes, a legend. There was a time in the world when it was ruled by mystical beings. They had the ability to be able predict the destiny of the world that they rule over. The greatest prophesy that they had ever made were two. The first one was that a portal to the underworld would be opened once the devil had found the perfect human to be the mother to son of the devil. And when that would happen the world would be destroyed. The second prophesy that was made was a cursed one. According to the prophesy the world's salvation lies in the hand of a mortal princess. It was said that this woman was the key to the world's destruction or its salvation. This was the reason that they never told anyone of this prophesy. They think that if this never get out, there was a possibility that the prophesy would never come true."

"Did it come true granny?"

"Before I answer that let me tell you first about a tale of love. There was once a woman who came from a rich and noble family. Her name was Misha. As all women in their land, she had to marry a man that her family chose. At the right age, she was informed that she would be soon be married. Married to a man she did not love. Before her marriage, she let her self enjoy late night walks. She knew that it was forbidden, but she did not care. Soon she would be bound to rules that would cause her death if she broke it. One night, she saw a wounded man and decided to help him. From then on, her late night walks became more frequent. Misha soon figured out that he loved the man she would meet every night. She gave herself to him without not one thought of what would happen to her. The man tested her by revealing his secret. He told Misha that he was a devil. At first Misha did not believe him but when he showed his true form she was horrified. But Misha was blinded by what she thought was love and disregarded the fact that the she loved a man or rather a devil. The devil told her of his plans to conquer the world and kill all human, except her of course. She said that she would support him 'til the end. This pleased him. The devil transformed her to be the black angel."

"The Black Angel? What is that granny?" the little girl inquired.

"The Black Angel was a human that was prophesied to be the mother of the son of the devil. The one was bound to destroy the world. Misha's heart was filled with darkness that all she care was to kill. One day, while slaughtering everyone in a village, she met the man that she was supposed to marry. She could not kill this man. Something inside her heart stopped her from killing the man. From then on, the man named Obu followed her anywhere she went. At first, she ignored him but as time passed by and Obu tried to tell her that he loved her, her heart started to melt. But nothing that was happening in the world is missed in the underworld. So one day, while traveling, the devil appeared in front of the Black Angel. He told Misha that he wanted her to prove her loyalty through killing Obu. But you know what little one?"

What the grandmother saw was the little girl slightly snoring her way to dreamland. She coerced the little girl to stand up and led her to the bed. She tucked the little girl in her bed.

"Sleep tight my little one." Her grandmother said as she kissed the little one's forehead.

"Hmm…how about the story…..granny?" came her muffled voice.

"Next time….Next time…."

Her grandmother stood up and turned off the lights.

"Good Night…"


	7. Firsts

Black Angel

By Mimichan25

Chapter 4: Firsts

The rain has been pouring for sometime now.

It had started right after the trio left. Tomoyo had been staring at the droplets of water on her window. Somehow, the sky seems to be mourning about something. And, it irritated her.

It feels like long ago but she truly loved the rain back then. As her grandmother would always say, "The rain is pure and divine."

And, that was what she was before. Things had changed dramatically since then. There is no use dwelling on the past, she had decided this.

Looking at her window for the last time, she stood up and went for the door. The mansion was void of any noise, as it has been for many years. As she walked down the hallways, all she could hear was the sound of her footsteps and her breathing.

The whole Daidouji estate is immense. And the mansion stands at its center. The building itself already shows the affluence of the daidouji family. They would not settle for anything less.

That is what Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, always reminds her. Even if she never really sees the need for the display, she would never question her mother.

The inside of the mansion consist many rooms. Some have specific uses while others where left unused and unoccupied. Getting acquainted with the house is difficult in itself. One would found that it is easily to get lost to the twists and turns of the house. It would do good that one would memorize every part of the mansion to easily navigate through it.

But to Tomoyo, every inch of the manor has already been etched in her mind. When she was little and has nothing to do, she would wander the great walls memorizing every turn.

Somewhere along her journey, she found herself in front of an intricately carved oak door. This brought back memories of her past. Past that she had neatly locked in the deepest portion of her heart.

As she opened the door, a slight creak could be heard. It has been a long time since she last visited.

In the middle of the spacious room was a piano. Her _first_ piano.

It was given to her as a gift by her mother when she had finished her piano course.

It pained her to remember that the true motive of the gift was so she can be _paraded_ to her mother's friends.

She approached the piano. One could not mistake it to be very old. It was well taken care of by the servants. It has always looked as it was many years ago.

She sat in front of the piano. When was the last the last time she played? She cannot remember. As new responsibilities were added to her shoulders, the less time she had for doing the things she love the most.

She shook her head as she numbly fingered the keys. They look familiar yet alien to her touch. She pressed a few keys. They are the same quality as it was before.

Soon after, she was playing her favorite piece. It brought her back to memory lane. Especially to a certain memory, the remembrance of the beginning of her end.

-FLASHBACK -

_It was not the first time that Tomoyo would play her piano for her mother's guests. Since she has learned to read and talk, she was exposed to the different arts. Music, literature, architecture, etc. One would say that children should go about and play to their hearts contents instead of learning concepts that only adults should care about._

_But Tomoyo is not like any other children. She is the heiress of the Daidouji holdings. She could never ever be average. She always has to excel in every thing she does. She always has to be a step ahead of the other children who has the same life status as her. At a tender age, much responsibility was being carried by her tiny shoulders_

_Failure was never an option for her. Even the slightest mistake was frowned upon by her mother. And as any child would do, Tomoyo strived to please her mother. She grew up not knowing her father so the only person she looks up to and love is her mother._

_She loves her mother more than anything else in the world. If her mother holds any form of affection towards her is still a mystery. And she would rather like to keep it like that. In that way there is no danger of being hurt._

_Tomoyo admits that she has become her mother's puppet. Ready to do her mother's bidding. Probably that is the reason why she would see looks of pity from her nursemaids._

_She had learned to live with that. _

_Loneliness was not new to her. She has no friends. The mansion servants avoid holding any informal conversations with her and her mother were scarcely home. Most of the time, she kept to herself. _

_There are many kids of the same life status as her. Usually, they are her mother's business associates' children. It only in social gatherings that she would be exposed to them. She had learned a long time ago that most rich kids are snobbish and spoiled. They like to compete who owns something better from the other. She hated how they acted so; she had shied herself from them._

_Sometimes she would look outside their mansion gates and she would see children playing on the streets. How she envy them! But once again her status in life hindered her from experiencing such things. There was one time when she asked her mother if she could play with those children. She cannot forget the mortification her mother displayed at her request._

_The servants were reprimanded for giving her "such thoughts" and letting her near children of "low status". Although she felt that the house helps did not blame her, for what happened, she felt guilty. Since then, she never tried any more attempts to any form activity with common participation._

_Her mother one told her that she will be given the best education in the world. And she was. _

_She had the best mentors in the world. Experts from around the world visit her to impart their knowledge. Since she loves learning, she cherished every bit of information that was shared with her. Despite the numerous people in her lives, it does not fill the large void inside Tomoyo's heart. _

_She has been regarded as a child prodigy. Of course, her mother had made sure she would turn out like that. This has cause so much jealousy among her other associates. He wouldn't kill for a daughter like her. She is smart, she is beautiful, and she is talented. In other words, she is perfect._

_Her mother would even go as far as already finding her a suitable husband. She had long accepted that she would never be marrying out of love. It was not uncommon that in high society marriages would be out of conveniences. It is like businesses merging to gain more power._

_All her life she had been trained to be the best. But how she wished for a normal life! And somehow, she was being granted that even for a short while. She was going to attend a private school!_

_She has never been in a private school. Or in any school for that matter. It went as a surprise to her when her mother informed her of the news. Her mother said that this is to improve her social skills with others. Even when that is the reason behind the decision, she was more than excited and nervous at the same time._

_Tomorrow will be her first day. It seems that time seems to pass slowly but she should worry about it later. Now, she must concentrate on her piece. Fantasia by Mozart._

_Then, the end of the piece came. There was a sudden burst of applause from the audience. People crowded around her. They seem to offer her words of praise and amazement. She offered her ears half-heartedly for she knew that their words are hollow. Sincerity is not common with these people. _

_It always come in handy to learn to hear what is important to be heard and block everything else. Selective hearing, they say. _

_She excuses herself from the party. She had already done her part. Now her mother wouldn't mind if she suddenly disappeared from the gathering. _

_Too tired to do anything else, she quickly fell asleep upon reaching her room._

_When darkness comes and the consciousness wanders to the dreamland, life stands still. The sand of time freezes. The cycle of events stops. It is only in these moments that Tomoyo experiences true peace. For when that sun rises and presence is demanded, once again will she be submerged in loneliness._

_(The next day)_

_Today is her first day in school. Normally, children would be happy because would be able to see their friends again and play with them again. But these feelings are not shared by Tomoyo._

_All she could feel is nerve-wrecking nervousness. The brightness of the day only added to her uneasiness. Everything seems too happy. She cannot get herself not to think about how she should interact with the other kids in her school. She was not used to being in a room with kids with her same age. _

_All her worries made her lose her appetite. This worried the servants so much that they contacted Lady Soya, her grandmother. After their talk, she had somehow managed to eat her breakfast and get ready for school. _

_Before leaving, she asked one the servants if her mother was home. They said she was not. Oh well, it is nothing new. She just hoped that she would see her off._

_No such luck._

_They rode in a limousine. As much as she tried to persuade her mother to let her ride in a more common car, she was refused. Her mother said that she should not be ashamed of what she is. She is from the Daidouji family. And she should behave like one. _

_With that she knew that there is no use convincing her mother. She knew that her mother wants to emphasize that they are a powerful and wealthy family. And she would not disobey her mother._

_To accompany her are two lady bodyguards. They would only be with her up to the school gates because the school did not allow for her bodyguard's to stay inside the vicinity. Their presence might case unnecessary stir among the students._

_Her ride to school has been quiet. Many times had she considered ordering the chauffer to turn and dive back to home. But she will do no such thing; it was only wishful thinking. He mother would be greatly disappointed if ever she would do that. _

_Upon nearing the school gates, she could see from their tinted window that students are starting to stare at her their limousine. This only heightened Tomoyo's nervousness. She had already decided that she would not call attention to herself to avoid any direct confrontation from other students. Unfortunately, her mode of transportation clearly made a statement._

_When they finally reached the open, front gates of the school, Tomoyo was given to have a closer look at the school. Tomoeda Private School. The school was situated in a large compound. There were many tall buildings that houses not only elementary but also highschool students. There were many grown trees scattered all over the campus and enough space for activities and playground for children. _

_The large number of children she saw from her window frightens her. But this dilemma must not get to her. She must be strong! I am Tomoyo Daidouji, the sole heiress of the Daidouji family!_

_As she kept repeating this to herself, she was brought back o reality by a tap on her shoulders. _

"_Little miss, we have arrived." One of her bodyguards declared._

_She stared at the woman. These are the people that she sees everyday. Normally, one might have already frown attached to these people after spending much of your time with them. But to Tomoyo, they are only small smears of grey in her portrait. She knew their names but that was it. _

_She would never have the chance to get to know them better. Her mother wouldn't allow it. Every employee under their family was strictly instructed not to mingle informally with any of the Daidouji family and guests otherwise, they will be permanently terminated from their jobs and from any jobs for that matter. _

_She couldn't do that to them. Not even when she was bored to death. So, they had this mutual understanding as to how they would interact with each other, as Master and servant._

_But now, she is going to enter a place where people are not hers to order around. People who have freedom to move, speak, and act as they want. Freedom that she never had, never have, and will never have._

_That is the consequences of the name that she bears._

"_Little miss?" the woman called out._

"_Oh I'm sorry. I'll just get ready." Tomoyo straightened non-existent wrinkles on her school uniform. Finally satisfied, she reached out to the bag handed to her by one of her bodyguards._

"_Little miss, we will be waiting here for you after your class. If need arises you could easily contact us through your cellphone. Are you ready?"_

"_Yes, thank you." With that said, the woman opened the door. Suddenly, all the noises and smell of the outside entered the limousine. Tomoyo gracefully got out of the car. _

_Students were already staring either at her or her car. She blushed. _

_Taking one last glance at her companions, she walked away. She knew where the building for pre-elementary students is at. It was on the Far East side of the school grounds. _

_She hid behind a trunk of a large tree. A couple of teachers were at the door welcoming the ecstatic children. She would wait until the number of students coming in was at a minimum. _

_When she finally approached the door, one of the teachers welcomed her._

"_Hi there! You can call me teacher Aya. What is your name?" the woman crouched down until she was in the same eye level as Tomoyo._

"_Tomoyo ma'am. Tomoyo Daidouji." She said his so quietly that the teacher almost did not hear it. She cannot believe the way she was acting. She never had any problems interacting with adults before. It is perplexing how different this situation is._

"_Ah! Tomoyo-chan! How fortunate! I am your class adviser. Aya Kobayashi. Well we must hurry or you might be late for class. In your first day too!"_

_The teacher stood up while extending her hand to her. Tomoyo looked from the woman's face to her hand. She hesitantly put her little hand in the teacher's larger one._

_Is she really ready to accept this new change in her life? The road ahead her seems dark and rocky. Even the brightly lit hallways did not ease her worries. Whatever happens she will stay strong. She needs to._

_The teacher led her through a long hallway. They passed through many classroom doors but did not linger it was only until they reached the last door of the hallway that they stopped. _

_The teacher opened the door. "Tomoyo-chan, welcome to section 1-A."_

_The teacher went in to quiet the class. Ms. Kobayashi noticed that Tomoyo was still outside the classroom. "Come inside." She beckoned Tomoyo to enter. The entire class suddenly became silent. It seems that their teacher managed to redirect their attention to her._

_Tomoyo blushed at being stared at by so many kids her age. She shyly and slowly entered the room and even when she was inside she preferred to stand close by to the door._

_She was at lost as to what to do. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves with their companions. Fortunately, her teacher lends her a hand._

"_Daidouji, why don't you sit beside Kinomoto." The teacher pointed to an empty sit on the last row beside the window. She quietly went to her seat. She avoided eye contact with the students that she happens to pass by. _

_Then, classes started._

_(Recess)_

_Time passed quickly and recess came. Although Tomoyo wanted to stay inside the classroom, she was told that the children were required to go to playground. The teachers reasoned that it is important for children to have an active body and interact with the other kids. Ofcourse, every one seemed to be happy._

_Only that Tomoyo doesn't share the same sentiments._

_She found herself a place in a swing located at the far side of the playground. Here there is only a small crowd and she would not worry about forcing herself to mingle with them._

'_The less people, the better' was what she thought. She bought a chicken sandwich from the cafeteria. She never tasted one before. Her mother always says that it was so…common. Well she was happy that she would be able to experience some kind of normalcy now._

_A few times, one kid or another would sit on the swing beside her. Not one tried to talk to her. It was probably because of the bored expression that was plastered on her face. She thinks it is for the better for in any case that they did talk to her; she wouldn't know what to say._

_It would only end in a disaster._

_A group of giggling girls sat on a round table placed near the swing. And it was near enough for her to hear snippets of their conversation. They seemed to be gossiping about some of their classmates._

_Then topic became about her. "Hey chichi! Did you see the limousine this morning?"_

"_Yeah! Kia told me that it was that girl on the swing who owns it."_

"_Really? Well that's not a surprise she's already acting like some snobby rich girl."_

"_Shhh! She might hear!" _

_Yes. She did hear every single word. _

_But it doesn't bother her much; she knew that she must live with that kind of comments about her. For the truth is, she cannot change who she is no matter how much she desires so. Her mother taught her that she must not let emotions rule her actions. Emotion is a weakness. _

_Recess was almost over. Little by little the number of children playing trickled down. Although out the break she watched the other children playing. One specific group near her was playing ball. _

_Accidentally, the one kid passed the ball wrongly and it rolled towards her. She stares at the ball. She wondered if she should hand to them or wait for them to fetch it. While trying to decide what to do, a green-eyed girl, who happens to be her seatmate, approached her._

_The girl stared at her, not saying anything. Truly it was unnerving. But then the girl crouched down and took the ball. She threw back the ball to her playmates but did not join them. _

"_Sakura-chan come on!" her playmates called out._

"_I'm tired. I'll rest here for awhile." The girl moved to sit on the other swing. Upon seeing that "Sakura-chan" wasn't going to come, they resumed their game. _

_The silence was awkward. Tomoyo felt that the girl beside her wants to say something but she did not dare to ask. Then, Sakura broke the silence._

"_So how's your day Daidouji-san?" Sakura was staring at her feet._

_To say that she was surprised was an understatement. It is not usual that someone would actually indulge her in a CASUAL conversation. Most of the time her interactions with anyone, even her mother, has an air of formality. _

'_It might not be that bad' Tomoyo thought._

"_It is okay. How about yours Kinomoto-san?"_

_Suddenly, Sakura turned to her, amazed. "You – you know my name?"_

_Tomoyo cannot help but giggle at the girl's reaction. "Yes. I sit beside you in class"_

_Sakura blushed. "Oh right! Hehe! I'm just not good at memorizing …you know…names…hehe…but my day was alright!" _

_By now, Sakura was already red as a tomato and Tomoyo did not look like she would stop laughing soon._

_Everything was just too…hilarious!_

"_Oh my! I've done it again!" Sakura smacked her forehead._

_This ceased Tomoyo's laughter suddenly looking concerned. "Done what, Kinomoto-san?"_

"_Being weird!" Tomoyo gaped at her._

"_Being…weird?" Sakura nodded._

"_My brother always said that I was weird and all. But don't worry I'm not mentally ill or something." Sakura probably didn't notice that she said all this too fast that it made Tomoyo giggle again._

_This girl, Sakura Kinomoto, was really something. She seems to be kind and very energetic. And ofcourse, funny in every angle. _

_Sakura cannot help but join her in her laughter. "You know what? You are not as bad as the other kids say you are. You are actually nice. See they say you are snobbish and unfriendly. But I think…you're just shy."_

_Tomoyo gaped at her. She already knew what the other kids think of her but Sakura seemed to believe otherwise. It rather makes her feel…happy._

_But Sakura was really full of surprises, "Do you have any friends, Daidouji-san?"_

_She had never considered this before. Simply, it did not matter. Since real friends were really rare to find in their circle, she had long give up to find one. She had always preferred to be alone. So, she can say she has no friends._

"_No. I have none."_

"_Oh.."_

_Knowing this fact and actually saying it have a different impact on Tomoyo altogether. Knowing it does not seem to hurt much but being able to tell someone about it only makes her sadness more concrete. Her only friend, if she ever dare say, was loneliness._

_Once again, silence prevailed. The only difference was the once comfortable air was now gone._

_But it didn't last long. The bell rang._

_Recess has finally ended. _

_Tomoyo stood. She might as well get a move on. Somehow she felt that she had just lost the opportunity to win a friend. But it did not affect her much, she was too used to disappointments. _

_If Sakura was the cake then her next words would have been the cherry on top, "If you want I could be your friend."_

"_Really?" Sakura nodded enthusiastically. Tomoyo was almost afraid to ask. Afraid that everything was just a dream. Afraid that she had heard wrong and afraid that if she said anything the fantasy will be over._

"_Yes. Friends Forever."_

_Sakura left her seat and offered her hand to Tomoyo. She cannot believe her eyes. Here Sakura was, offering her friendship to her. Would Sakura happen to be one of the kids of her mother's business associates, she would have laughed. Afterall, it was most unlikely that they would willingly make friends with her. It would have been with the goading of their parents. But no, Sakura was not one of those kids. She is just one normal person who was innocent on how the world really goes._

_For now, she will make herself blind, deaf, and mute to every danger that this will come of this friendship. She will not hesitate._

_She reached out her hand and put it over the other girl's. They smiled at each other. A new bond has been formed that moment. A bond that looks like it will never be broken._

_They walked side by side. Almost everyone was inside their classrooms already. They were already late._

_But to Tomoyo, it didn't matter. She was much too happy. _

_For the first time in her life, she truly happy._

- END FLASHBACK -

Since then, they had been bestfriends.

Tomoyo stopped playing the piano.

Now that se had reflected over the past, she realized that it had been full of firsts.

It was the first time she attended a normal school.

The first time she felt hopeful.

The first time she began to feel joy.

The first time she didn't have to pretend to be someone else.

The first time she had a real friend.

This had been the major impacts of her life that made her the bright and sunny Tomoyo (if you know what I mean).

It was this personality that endeared her to the people around her. but if she knew better, she would have stayed away.

For it was the person who showed her happiness that showed her pain. It was the same person who taught her to dream who destroyed her world.

"Sakura… are your words that day are true? Or are they words out of pity for the one girl that doesn't belong? The girl who was alienated because of the name se upholds."

She cannot let her tears run free. It has been dry long ago.

Her thoughts were stopped by a loud pounding on the door. Didn't she warn them not to disturb her today?

She stalked angrily to the door and threw it open. The careless handling of the door startled the maid. The maid seemed to be young and stupid for that matter.

"What is it?!" Tomoyo would never shout to any servants. But today, she was really edgy and everything irritates her easily.

"Tomoyo-sama! I—I'm sorry! But…but your friend…" the girl was too anxious. She even started crying.

"Tomoyo-sama…Li-san! Something's wrong with him!"

"What?!"


	8. Promise

**The Black Angel**

**by Mimi-chan**

I don't own CCS…

To all the people who gave a review for my story, regardless of what you said, THANK YOU!

"What?!"

The outburst made the poor maid jump. She was new. The older maids had already told her to stay clear of the young mistress' way. Unfortunately, she was the only one around when their mistress' friend, Li Syoran, came back.

Tough luck.

The maid fidgeted under her stare. Tomoyo realized that she needed to assess the situation herself.

" Where is he?" Tomoyo asked.

"Umm…he's in the lobby my lady. He….he seems to be really distraught." The maid's voice was so small that Tomoyo had to strain her hearing to catch her words. There is no use frightening the girl.

It perplexed her. It was so sudden.

So not like him.

'What could have happened?'

"Fix one of the guestrooms in the west wing. But before that please find Kiyo and tell him to meet me in the lobby. He would be needed to…to move Li. Be quick. Understood?" Tomoyo eyed the maid. She wasn't sure if the girl had heard her correctly.

"Yes my lady." The maid bowed and hurriedly went away.

Tomoyo did not waste another minute and headed straight to the lobby. As she neared the staircase leading to the lobby, she was shocked at what she saw.

It was quite a disturbing picture.

Li Syaoran was in the middle of the room. He was sitting in a rather uncomfortable position but he didn't seem to mind.

He was also dripping wet. Drenched to the bones and shivering uncontrollably. A puddle of water was already forming in the carpet.

What caught Tomoyo's attention was the detached look on Syoaran's face. Except from the tears that continued to flow out from his eyes, he seems dead to the world.

'What happened to him?' she wondered. 'Bah! I do not care!'

Then, Kiyo arrived.

"Is the room ready?" she asked. The maid nodded.

"Good. Kiyo please take him." She pointed to Syaoran and then said to the maid, "Please lead them. Also, change his clothes. Check if he has a fever and when you have…sorted him out, inform me. I will be in my study."

The two bowed and left with Syaoran.

Tomoyo went to her study. She needed time to think.

Li Syoaran's reappearance to her home surprised her. Even if she was reluctant, she could not bring herself to make Li leave.

They weren't really friends. They had just a civil relationship with each other especially since he was Sakura's boyfriend.

But, somehow she could understand what Syaoran was feeling.

She was like that after what happened with Sakura. She remembered feeling helpless and broken.

Although Syaoran was indirectly one of the causes of her misery, she cannot blame him. The fault lied between her and Sakura.

No use dragging anybody else into this.

'My innocence will never be repaired.'

Half an hour has passed before a knock on her door was heard. It was the maid from before.

Everything was settled.

Tomoyo dismissed her. Their assistance was not needed.

She have to deal with this herself.

Tomoyo sighed.

Ten minutes later, she found herself standing in front of Syaoran's door. The maid told her that when she and Kiyo left, Syaoran was already asleep.

She hesitated.

Syaoran was already asleep. She should let him be.

But when Tomoyo moved to leave, she heard a faint whimpering coming from inside the room.

Did she heard wrong? Was she imagining it?

No.

Now that she had her attention directed to the sound, the more that she suspect that the person inside was crying.

She opened the door.

The room was completely submerged in darkness. None of the lamps beside the bed were lit. Even the huge curtains that were usually swayed to the sides were set loose.

It would seem that no one was there. Almost.

Tomoyo caught a small movement coming from the queen sized bed. As she approached the bed, she saw that Syoaran was curled to himself; knee close to his chest.

She had second thoughts if she should talk to the guy or not.

Men are prideful creatures. Most of the time, they would rather keep the problems to themselves. They consider it rather shameful to turn to a girl when they have problems.

But she was not given a chance to think. The man has spoken.

"She betrayed me."

Betrayed?

"Who are you referring to?" she asked. Somehow, she knew who that person was…

"Daidouji-san, I loved her. And I was sure that I love her still. I never thought….of all people…why did she…Eriol…that bastard…I—I've never expected this to happen. We were so happy. It was perfect!"

Her suspicions were confirmed. Sakura and Eriol had finally told Syaoran about their…relationship.

Sakura truly had great power over people. Like her, Sakura left this person in front of her into broken pieces.

How ironic that their experienced were alike.

Both of them were betrayed and hurt by the very person who brought them bliss.

But ofcourse she had moved on. As far as she knows, she wasn't Sakura's friend anymore. It wouldn't hurt to add a bit more salt to the wound.

She sat on the bed. "Everybody already knew. I was surprised that it took them long enough to tell you. When I first learned of it, I begged them to tell you. I also warned them of the consequences but I guess my advice wasn't that important.

Tomoyo frowned. Syaoran was staring at her with such intensity that it was getting harder to look straight into his eyes. "Everybody….knew?"

It was more a statement directed to himself rather than a question towards her. Nonetheless, she nodded.

"Even though the idea didn't sit right with us, Sakura and Eriol told us to keep quiet. They said that they would tell you in the 'right time'."

Tears came unbound. He looked away ashamed. But the emotions that were bottled inside of him had taken over.

Tomoyo had never seen him this vulnerable. He had always looked sure and confident of himself.

Syaoran tried to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his face.

"Funny…it suddenly started to rain." Syoaran whispered.

She was quiet. In front of her was a man stripped of his coolness and character. A man torn apart mind and soul.

His shuddering became violent. His breathing ragged. His tears unceasing.

Too exhausted to think, Syaoran grabbed the nearest warmth that was available.

Unfortunately, it was Tomoyo. Tomoyo stiffened. She had never comforted a guy before and never in this position.

It was already getting uncomfortable. She moved to pry his hand away when she heard him say, "Please…stay. Please don't leave me alone. If I'm alone…I don't know what I'll do."

She wasn't supposed to be affected. Heck! She wasn't supposed to do anything at all.

But, she heard the despair and desperation in his voice. That…that got through her.

She sympathized, no, empathized with him.

So, she did the unexpected. She gathered him into her arms and laid them down the bed.

She would let him cry it all out. If it is needed, she would stay awake all night.

It was already dawn. The boy in her arms had fallen asleep an hour ago. They did not speak.

He simply cried.

If it was not because of exhaustion, he would have continued to cry another day.

Having the time to contemplate, she concluded that they are both victims.

Unlike him, she had successfully pushed herself back to reality. And now, she had the capacity and the power to change the chain of events.

Yes, she was going against the flow. And the flow was Sakura.

Syaoran, whose heart has been tossed away so easily by Sakura, will be under her protection.

It is already been decided.

Sakura won't be able to her them anymore. After all, she is the Black Angel.

For her, everything is possible.

Tomoyo believed that everything has happened according to destiny. It was destined that she would become the Black Angel and it was also destined that she would be the one to find this lost man.

Maybe, it was up to her to revive this man as she was revived by the darkness.

No! She would not drag him to the darkness. He would know nothing of her identity as the Black Angel.

Leaning to his ears she whispered, "No one will hurt you again. I promise."

'Just from afar.' And sleep finally came.

A vow unheard by its recipient.

A promise meant for forever.

A pledge that was not unnoticed by those who linger in the shadows of oblivion.

*****

A cloaked man suddenly appeared. He kneeled in front of a being sitting on a throne.

"Master, there is a complication."

"So I've heard."

*****


	9. Cards

**The Black Angel**

**by Mimi-chan**

I don't own CCS…

"It is now time to give you your…means." This had been their means of communication. The darkness.

She hadn't really seen Salazar. He said it would drain him to be in the human world without the seal on the underworld being fully destroyed.

"Means?" Tomoyo curiosity as piqued.

"They would serve as your tools. Your...way to fulfill." Suddenly an earth colored, ornately designed box appeared in front of her. "Peek in. Don't be shy."

Tomoyo took off the lid. Her eyes widened.

"THE CLOW CARDS!"

Sun rays peeked through the huge curtains that covered the room- length windows.

The mansion was already in motion. Servants were on to their daily chores.

But the mansion itself holds a certain silence. A kind of quietness that indicates the lack of warmth.

That certain warmth that only family brings.

But, these things won't disturb the figure on the bed. He was too exhausted to care.

It was half past 10 when his eyes fluttered open. At first, he was confused as to where he was.

Unfortunately, it was his splitting headache that reminded him.

"Oh shit! What in the world did I do!" As memory rushed back to him, he cant help but feel pathetic.

He was made a fool and he didn't even notice the slightest bit. And once again, he made a fool out of himself by crying in the arms of Tomoyo Daidouji.

She was the least person that he would have cried out to, that is in normal circumstances.

But, this was not a normal circumstance.

He has to admit that it somehow helped. It helped that he was able to release all the sadness, anger, and all the other emotions he cannot name.

Or else, he might have gone crazy.

There was a knock on the door, "Sir, your breakfast is ready. Should we bring it in?"

"Oh yes thank you!"

"Alright sir. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Okay. Thanks!"

He was alone again.

Syoran looked down to his clothes. He has been changed. If he remembered clearly, he was dripping wet when he arrived at Daidouji's house.

In one night, she had helped him with so much already.

It was nice.

He would thank her after he cleaned himself.

It would be too much of him to overstay. But where will he go?

No. He should not think about that for now.

And then, breakfast was served.

"Yes. Those are identical to the clow cards but they are not the clow cards. When the clow cards were created, these cards were also born. No one knew where they came from only that they are the complete opposite of the original cards. There were rumors that they were of evil origins and it would be hard not to agree."

"Why is that?" Tomoyo asked as she goes through the cards. Every single one of the cards was there.

"The cards that are in your hands yields such disastrous results when used. And the interesting thing was, it could only be used by the Black Angel. True, many have tried, but all failed. All those who attempted vanished. It was said that the cards absorbed them."

"Absorbed them?!"

"Yes, absored. Let me remind you that all those who tried were evil entities. I believe that their tainted souls amplify the power of the cards."

"How would I know how to use them?"

"Each card has its own mind. When you transform, you can instruct the cards to a certain extent on how it shall act but…I must tell you now, if you are weak, the cards could be uncontrollable."

Tomoyo sharply stood up, "I am not weak!"

The voice laughed.

"Are you not?" Suddenly, Tomoyo was lifted to the air by her neck. "Then what about the boy that resides now in you house. Is that not a show of your…._weakness?_"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him! He is now under my guardianship! I must protect him!"

"My, my, my." The hold on her neck tightened. "You are quite attached aren't you? Just remember who made you who you are now. The one who made your revenge possible. Might I remind you, I could kill you and everyone else you everyone else you every cared for in a snap of my fingers!."

Knock. Knock.

"Daidouji? Daidouji? Are you there?"

Tomoyo was dropped to the floor. "I shall be watching your every move." And the voice disappeared.

"Daidouji san?!"

Tomoyo quicly sweeped the cards under her pillows when the door opened, "Daidouji-san?!"


End file.
